Seeking Satisfaction
by Vehlika Clearskyes
Summary: If things went differently when they first crossed blades. Lemon. IchiGrimm. SemeUke. Hermaphrodite!Grimmjow.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Grimmjow had never expected the kid to flip the tide of their battle after he'd crashed into the asphalt. A foreign darkness had been creeping in on the white of his sclera, like the devil's fingers clawing for a sip of water, and for a moment he was sure someone else was looking up at him, measuring the worth of their prey before consumption.

It was only a scarce second of unease, but he knew with the next lightning clash of zanpakto, there was a monstrosity of otherworldly proportions wearing this Human child's skin, like a maggot cocooned in rotting flesh before it sprouts wings and rips free in a mess of blood and hatred and puss and gore.

Off kilter, the following strikes from the gleaming black blade sent sparks flying and nicks marred the perfection of his own silver blade. The orange _something_ disappeared, and blurred around him in countless afterimages; all raising their swords to swing- preferably remove his head form his shoulders, no doubt. Pumping reiatsu to his legs, he got the shit out of dodge on pure speed, forgoing Sonido in his panic.

He isn't fast enough, though. Before he can get his bearings, the slimmer body tackles him and sends them flying. What an odd sense of déjà vu.

He collides with natural grass and rock, a plume of dirt enveloping their forms. Coughing, he struggles to get the other male's body off of him. He's lost Pantera and is vulnerable like this. However, they are but an awkward entanglement of limbs and the ground has fragmented beneath them, unstable for any kind of footing. Just as he is about to heave the kid away, the rock under his shoulders collapses, sending his legs and hips into the air, unintentionally- if instinctually- grasping at the only thing within reach.

As if the new position isn't bad enough, there's a body atop his own- much heavier than he thought- crushing the breath from him. In a cruel twist of fate (or maybe the gods just hated him) their groins rubbed together both on the slide south and as they fought to stand again.

* * *

Grimmjow flushed, cursing his feline nature as his cock hardened against his will and rubbed into the Shinigami daiko's thighs. The dust has cleared enough to see each other up close and the shocked younger man stares at him in surprise (and possibly horror). His scleras are black, but the irises are chocolate brown with the barest hint of honey. His cheeks redden further as he can't exactly hide his predicament, secretly relieved that the Human appears to be in control, and thus, less of a threat.

The teenager tries to rush off of him, understandably embarrassed- although, no more so than the Arrancar- but it only makes things worse. For whatever reason, their hips continue to rub and grind until both sport erections despite earnest attempts to separate.

Grimmjow only manages to slide backwards (what the hell is wrong with the land?), throwing Kurosaki off balance, causing him to fall on top of him again. Swearing like the sailor he could have been in a past life, he adds to his humiliation as his mouth opens against his will.

"Aah~." He moans softly; apparently his whole body is in on the rebellion. His heart races; face flushing and cock stiffening. He looks away from his opponent, figuring that it was too late to recover his dignity, and just let the other male escape to save them both the trouble. Unfortunately, Ichigo is vindictive (not unlike most men) when it comes to his pride.

It also doesn't help that he has a bit of an impulsive streak and refuses to back down and be seen as weak, especially in front of an enemy. Now, he will admit to being uncomfortable around scantily clad women but not because he's a virgin- which he is _not-_ and not because he's gay or bi or whatever. He tends to associate any and all females with his sisters, and as no healthy man is sexually attracted to his _little sisters_, he can't really stand seeing women naked or nearly so, a fact that Matsumoto and Yoruichi are too happy to exploit, even with their incorrect beliefs.

Men, Ichigo has no problem seeing naked. They've got nothing he hasn't seen or felt before, and he can proudly say- if what he's seen in gym class shower room is any indication- he's well above _average_. The way he sees it, Grimmjow got him hard, and so he needs to handle it. Reading the blue haired man's body language, he supposes that he'll have to take charge of the situation. Ichigo _finally_ gets his feet on the seemingly now stable ground. Is it just a coincidence that they line up this way?

Grimmjow is still avoiding eye contact when he grabs the waist of his white hakama, and rips them off in a display of frustration, the black obi tearing in two. Electric blue eyes snap to his in shock before the rugged man's face turns so red, Ichigo wonders how he could possibly have an erection.

"The h-hell are ya doin'?" Grimmjow's deep voice gasps. His sex is exposed and well, he doesn't know what to do. He's no stranger to fucking or being fucked, but he hasn't played with this humanoid body yet and it is _strange_ between his legs, even he knows that. His body refuses to obey him though, and he is stuck, frozen- which shouldn't be possible when your body is burning up like this- as Kurosaki absorbs the sight no one else has seen but him.

Ichigo's eyes dart down, expecting to see a penis and testes, but that all comes crashing to a halt. Oh sure, Grimmjow's got the penis part. It's the _vagina_ that throws him off his train of thought. "Y-you…t-t-this is-!" It's so different from what the younger man had expected. The hard cock stands tall above a soft mound of flesh with a slit down the center. There's wetness emerging from within, dampening the light blue curls to a warm navy.

Ichigo stares for a full minute before his eyes slowly rake over the unmoving Arrancar to look him in the eye. Gulping he _has_ to ask, "H-her-hermaphrodite?" His voice shakes.

Grimmjow gives the barest of nods. "H-hollows don't…uh, develop p-permanent genders 'til about the, um, Vasto Lorde s-stage." His hands tremble slightly as they dive between his legs and pull the lower lips apart; revealing that he does, in fact, have a vagina rather than testicles. "Since the body…is usually u-up for grabs fro-from consumed Hollows-"

"Until you reach that stage in your evolution, the body isn't all yours so the dominant gender can switch." Ichigo was quick on the uptake at least.

Nodding, Grimmjow breaths shakily, unsure of where they go from here. He certainly never saw this happening in his plans. It's his own hot-headedness and cursed luck which has led to this, though, and so he can't blame the kid for taking advantage, not when he might've done the same if the situation were reversed. "Then…then I became an Arrancar…"

"Hah." Ichigo nods, wringing his hands. "S-so now you might be…stuck…like this?"

Grimmjow swallows thickly. "Hai."

Immensely ashamed of himself, Ichigo turns and strips off his own black hakama pants. Tossing them over to Grimmjow, he's glad his Bankai kosode is as long as it is. _'I can probably run home and get some new clothes before anyone else shows up. Even if I _do_ pass them, I'm too fast for 'em to see me.'_

"W-what's this?" Grimmjow asks behind him.

"I…I'm sorry for ripping your clothes!" Ichigo flushes. "You probably shouldn't go back to Hueco Mundo like that, so y-you can use those." Locating Tensa Zangetsu several meters away, he flashes to his blade and is gone from sight.

"Che!" Grimmjow scoffs, flush lightening to a soft dusking on his cheeks as he watches the younger man disappear. Stumbling to his feet, at-fucking-last, he smacks dirt and rubble from his Hierro before eyeing the black clothing curiously. Giving a tentative sniff, he turns to look in the direction the owner of the pants run off in. He was definitely aroused, Grimmjow blush deepening a bit at the thought. But why had he stopped? A Hollow wouldn't have. Nonetheless, he pulls them on. They fit a tad snug around his hips and he doesn't need an obi. He wrapped his fist around it in bewilderment.

His scent would've been too much for a Hollow to have stopped, but a Human? Human teenagers were supposed to be red-blooded, horny freaks weren't they? Was he not attractive? He had expected to be raped once his pants were torn off, but maybe he was wrong? Did his genitalia turn him off? Maybe Humans had more self-restraint? Whatever it was, Grimmjow didn't understand it. He even found himself a little disappointed. He's still hard- aching- and can't bring himself to open the Garganta just yet. His pride has been tarnished and the not-so-little-problem wasn't about to go away on its own…

* * *

And that's how Grimmjow finds himself bouncing in the Shinigami daiko's lap in his room, facing a full length mirror, covered in sweat, head falling forward as his hands grab the other man's knees, flushed crimson as he watches their reflections and the swollen cock plunge into his pussy.

His toes curl in the sheets, his legs spread wide and member bobbing. He tries to muffle his moans- to his knowledge there are children in the house- but it's _so fucking good_ and those hands on his hips are slamming him down without mercy.

Ichigo shifts behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pressing his chest into Grimmjow's back, moaning and biting where neck meets shoulder. His other arm loops around and wraps around the Hollow's neglected cock.

Grimmjow whimpers as Ichigo pumps his length almost in sync with his thrusting. His body throbs and he is _right there_, with gritted teeth and shivering flesh but he still needs _something _to take him over the edge.

Ichigo groans into Grimmjow's ear. Maintaining his rhythm on the weeping shaft, takes his other hand and dips his fingers inside his mouth. Coated with saliva- he can feel his orgasm just a few strokes away- he sends his hand to Grimmjow's front, to his opening, and forces in two fingers alongside his cock. Grimmjow stills against his body as he curls his fingers, searching for the "G-spot".

Grimmjow's reaction is slow at first, but then he's abruptly _cumming and cumming_ and biting into his forearm to quell his scream of ecstasy. He tightens almost painfully around Ichigo and he feels warm fluid spurt deep inside his body. His whole body contracts and trembles with aftershocks, his own white semen making a mess of the sheets.

Later that night, when the Shinigami daiko is asleep, Grimmjow pulls himself away and redresses. He doesn't look at the boy, conflicted and nervous about what this means. He dons the mismatched pants to his three-quarters jacket and leaps for a Garganta from the window. He can figure it out in Hueco Mundo- he's probably in trouble anyway, might as well take it.

* * *

Grimmjow is a rather straightforward person. He's fairly intelligent, and can usually find solutions for all his problems and quandaries pretty quickly. However, as far as the situation with the Kurosaki boy, he is more or less at a loss. At first, anyway.

The second time he ventures to the World of the Living, he figures it out…after. His legs are wrapped in his own obi, and thrown over Ichigo's shoulder as his cock pounds into the Arrancar like he's on a mission.

Grimmjow cries out as each wonderful stroke delivers another shockwave of pleasure, his hands clawing at the counter beneath him. He's even tighter in the position, and his cock is bound with his legs meaning for no direct stimulation there; it's the most pleasant of tortures.

The slap of their flesh meeting and their moans and grunts resound in the small candy shop. The cash register makes 'clinking' noises and they've knocked over several containers of sweet marbles and chocolates.

Grimmjow orgasms as Ichigo bites into a well-muscled calf, his eyes glowing golden in the dark. It's a slightly feral, animalistic look, and it answers his queries as much as it turns him on.

He limps away from this meeting with cum all over his thighs and dripping from within. Everyone believes he's exhausted for all the wrong reasons, but he doesn't correct them. He knows why.

He continues to come for more because he is hungry, and Hollows simply must sate their hunger. After that first time, he's become ravenous for something that isn't food, and fascinated, he quite literally lusts for it. He's tried going to other Hollows, to see if they can give him the goods, but they pale in comparison and he makes quick meals out of them instead. So the only logical step is to return to Ichigo.

Ichigo doesn't fail, nay; he sets the bar higher with each joining of their bodies. He's creative with a tad of kink, and nothing ever hurts like it would if he were a true Hollow. It's their dirty little secret.

* * *

The next time is in an alley on the outskirts of Karakura Town just on the edge of Tokyo. They managed to ditch the weak-black-Shrimp who trails Ichigo like an annoying puppy (has he mentioned he hates dogs?) and it's that much hotter, knowing that this is forbidden on every level.

They're both men. Grimmjow is dead. Ichigo is alive. Grimmjow is a Hollow. Ichigo is a Human. Grimmjow is an Arrancar. Ichigo is a Vaizard. Grimmjow is an Espada. Ichigo is Soul Society's trump card.

Grimmjow's forearms rest on a brick building, his head thrown back, gasping and moaning loudly in challenge. He kind of wants the little woman to find them. The knowledge that Soul Society's _precious Shinigami daiko_ wants _him _and not her or even the big-busted slut or the big-busted ditz is definitely going to break her little heart. His grin lasts for a moment before Ichigo wipes his mind blank with pleasure.

* * *

When the war ends, Grimmjow is certain he won't be seeing anymore of Ichigo. The boy has his life to live, and without the conflict between Aizen and Soul Society there isn't anything drawing them together. Grimmjow was the one who came to Ichigo, not the other way around. Just because the kid liked it didn't mean he must feel any inclination to search out Grimmjow for another go. He was young and attractive- he could easily procure himself an appropriate mate.

One day, a year after Aizen's defeat, Grimmjow ventures into Karakura Town out of boredom. Hueco Mundo is the same as always and Las Noches isn't worth the time.

A quirky Shinigami meets him above the city and leads him to his shop, The Urahara Shotēn. He's a curious- and dangerous man- and asks Grimmjow his business. Grimmjow just wants to see Ichigo- see what the kid is up to, not cause a commotion. Urahara calls the orange haired man over (he doesn't like the look on his face) and Grimmjow waits, ignoring the offered tea.

When Ichigo arrives, they meet in the underground "basement". They're alone, and as Ichigo draws Zangetsu, Grimmjow thinks the kid wants a rematch (although they've never really fought). To his surprise, he throws the large cleaver at the hatch through which they entered, effectively trapping them inside. Grimmjow finds himself slammed into a boulder, his legs hiked around narrow hips, groin-to-groin, and their foreheads touching.

Ichigo has matured; his jaw is stronger- more masculine, he's taller, his hair is longer, his reiatsu is bigger and he holds himself with confidence rather than arrogance. He's obviously more assertive, too. He captures Grimmjow's lips in a hot-mouthing-licking kiss, chocolate-honey gaze boring into electric blue. Grimmjow is left breathless, growing wet and hard and twitching to be filled.

"You should have come back sooner." Ichigo says. His voice is deeper than Grimmjow remembers, with a carnal desire that causes him to shiver. Ah, but how could he forget? No matter how minimal, Ichigo does indeed have Hollow powers.

He isn't the only one needing to sate this hunger.

A/N: Don't feel like this is my best, but I started it so I had to finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Hermaphrodite!Grimmjow was partially inspired by Nova Alexandria (who's fanfics you should read) who described Hollows essentially as hermaphrodites, allowing them to reproduce with the same sex in a male/male relationship, but differently than this. As she writes it, at a certain point in evolution- when Hollows have regained individual sexual identities- all genitals can be completely male, but things happen inside the Beta's body to create an egg which is laid and then hatches offspring. In this, obviously, I gave Grimmjow a vagina outright. I think it's sexy*bricked*. Please review!


End file.
